megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Feng Huang
Feng Huang , also known as Ho-ou or Ho-Oh , is a demon in the series. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Holy Race *Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Avian Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Wind Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Wind Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Avian Race *Persona 4'' / Golden: Sun Arcana, as Phoenix *''Persona 5: Hierophant Arcana as '''Phoenix' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Sun Arcana as '''Phoenix' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Sun Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: God Race *Devil Children White Book: God Race *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version: Bird Type, as Redwing *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Bird Race *Devil Children Messiah Riser: Bird Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Aerial Class, as '''Phoenix' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Avian Race History Fenghuang are mythological birds of East Asia that reign over all other birds. The males are called Feng and the females Huang. In modern times, however, such a distinction of gender is often no longer made and the Feng and Huang are blurred into a single feminine entity so that the bird can be paired with the Chinese dragon, which has male connotations. The Fenghuang is also called the "August Rooster" since it sometimes takes the place of the rooster in the Chinese Zodiac. It is occasionally confused with the Suzaku, although non-Han variations of the Four Symbols consider both the Suzaku and the Feng Huang as the same creature. Feng Huang is known in Japan as Ho-O or Houou. Sometimes, it is incorrectly called the Chinese Phoenix, which originated from mythologies of different regions. Profile Not to be confused with Suzaku, which is incorrectly translated to Feng Huang in many official English versions. ''Shin Megami Tensei In the Aeon Genesis translation of the game, Feng Huang is translated as Ho-ou or Ho-oh. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Feng Huang can only be acquired through fusion and through the hacked chip run in Home III Camp. He appears as a field boss on Shinagawa field and as support for Byakko's boss room. Feng is also one of the demons that can be mounted by using an intaglio item. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Persona 4'' Feng Huang was incorrectly translated as Phoenix in the English localizations. ''Persona 5'' Feng Huang is again referred to as Phoenix in Persona 5. Phoenix is the third Persona of the Hierophant Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room. It is the first Persona usable by the protagonist to learn the Freila, Recarm and Nuke Boost skills. When itemized using Electric Chair execution, Phoenix yields the Nuke Boost skill card. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Redwing, he can perform the combo Fire Flare with Punkin and Evil Blaze with Suzak. Redwing also has the power FireHoard. ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Feng Huang can be obtained in Ice Book by Rank fusing Hippou nine times. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Mistranslated as Phoenix. It appears in the corrupted EGG Installation, sporting an updated version of its Majin Tensei design. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Feng Huang is a common 3 star demon who can be fused or recruited. In the Aura Gate 2, Feng Huang is also an optional boss. Defeating it will unlock multi-fusion for Parvati. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Trivia * Suzaku was mistakenly translated as Feng Huang in the English localization of many games in the Shin Megami Tensei franchise, including Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner, Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey, Shin Megami Tensei IV and Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse. Gallery Category:Sun Arcana Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Faith Arcana